


Power & Control

by inourtownofpanem



Category: The Enemy Series - Charlie Higson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inourtownofpanem/pseuds/inourtownofpanem
Summary: David King was king of London but there was one thing he was missing; a queen. After being rejected by Nicola numerous times, he set his sights on her assistant. Unbeknown to him, Nicola's assistant is fully aware of what was going on and decides to use him in the same way he's using her.Dorothy Gale wasn't an idiot; she was perhaps one of the smartest kids in the entire city and that made her a very valuable asset to Nicola who refused to give her up to any other crew. Her job was simple; get into David's camp, prove she could be trusted and report back to Nicola with valuable information without being caught.Simple, easy.Yeah, right.Through forcing her feelings on David; Dorothy quickly found herself having real feelings for him and now she's playing a dangerous game, one she knows that she might not survive. But Dorothy doesn't know that not just her feelings are being returned by David; the true intentions of the boy she's grown to love begin to manifest in the most twisted and horrific ways – proving her idea that she may not survive for long.





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Fuck. _ **

That’s the only thing that went through Dorothy Gale’s mind as soon as her eyes opened on an unusually sunny day.

**_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. _ **

**_ Fuck fucking fuckety fuck fuck fuck._**

“I’m a dead man,” Dorothy muttered as she stared up at the ceiling for a moment before rolling out of bed. She tried to get to her clothes but she unknowingly had her leg tangled in her blankets and she fell flat on her face into a pile of books that were scattered across her floor.

The brunette stayed there for a few moments before sighing loudly, forcing the blankets off her leg and pushed herself off the floor to dress in her usual attire of jeans, a white vest and her black leather boots. Just as she was about to leave her room, she glanced down at her forearms. Her scars were barely visible but they still bothered Dorothy; they were reminders of the person she used to be before all the shit started.

Grabbing a flannel shirt, she placed it on and made sure the sleeves hid her arms completely. She looked at the dark green cardboard box sticking out from under her bed. She wouldn’t have time this morning and it was going to be a long day because of it.

“I’ve got it under control,” Dorothy firmly told herself before leaving the room, almost slamming the door behind her and rushing through the small hallways towards the main meeting room in the House of Commons. She was **_so_** late, and she was going to be given an earful from Nicola because of it.

Before she arrived at the main meeting room, Dorothy stopped by Nicola’s study to pick up her notebook to take notes during the meeting – her usual job as Nicola’s assistant. All she did was take notes during meetings, make sure everyone’s voices are heard and to keep the kids organised. A rather simple job but some of the kids made it a lot harder than it needed to be.

In the hallway, she saw Nicola waiting for her outside the door of the main meeting room. Slowing down, Dorothy caught her breath before she began speaking. “I know I’m late, and I’m sorry.”

Nicola shrugged, bringing Dorothy into a half hug. “It’s alright. Have you had breakfast?”

**_Lie._ **

Dorothy half-smiled as she hugged Nicola back before releasing her a few seconds later. “Yes, _mum_ , I have.”

**_Good girl._ **

The pair chuckled over Dorothy’s answer before they walked into the main meeting room, closing the door behind them. It wasn’t fully necessary since there wasn’t really anyone else around to listen in on the meetings, but old habits die hard. Plus, a lot of the kids felt a lot more comfortable with the doors closed, it gave them an extra sense of security.

But even with that, a lot of the kids refused to even go outside, choosing to remain in the safety of the meeting rooms and hallways.

Dorothy was one of the few kids who weren’t fighters who ventured outside, she mostly did it to get some fresh air and feel the sunlight on her skin, but she also received target practice and a little fight training from the hunters when they did arrive. It gave her something to do while she was waiting for something to happen at parliament.

The meetings went on for some hours and Dorothy could barely stay awake during some of the meetings, but somehow, she managed to take notes and stay conscious enough to do her job. During lunch, Dorothy was mostly staring at her plate of food, debating if she really was hungry or just bored. “I’ve got it under control,” Dorothy muttered to herself, her eyes closing for a moment as she placed the palms of her hands over her ears.

Take a deep breath, Dorothy pushed away her plate of food and placed her glasses on to review her notes and write up a report for later. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nicola coming towards her with just a large mug of tea instead of a plate.

Dorothy looked up when Nicola sat down in front of her, placing the mug down to the left of her. “When’s Ryan arriving?” She asked.

“Not until 5:30, getting excited to see lover-boy?”

Nicola blushed a little, shaking her head. “Shut up!”

“Not in my nature.”

“Also, take those stupid glasses off, you don’t even need them.”

Dorothy shook her head, readjusting her glasses. “No way, they make me look smarter.”

Nicola frowned, leaning closer towards the brunette. “You’re already smart.”

“I know, but they make me look smart ** _er_**.”

“You’re too cranky today, what’s up with you?”

Dorothy sighed heavily, moving her glasses away from her face to rub her eyes, shrugging her shoulders. “Yeah, just didn’t sleep well, that’s all.”

Nicola sighed a little, a hand resting over Dorothy’s, but she didn’t say anything, knowing that whatever she would say, would fall on uninterested ears.

Nicola had known Dorothy long before the disaster happened – they just didn’t really hang out. Dorothy had her own group of friends and Nicola had hers, their social circle rarely mixed and when they did, it usually ended in awkward silences.

But when the disaster happened, Nicola knew that Dorothy was alone and had nobody around to help her. So, Nicola took the chance and helped her and in return, Dorothy became one Nicola’s most loyal members of the group. Over the few months, the pair had shared many secrets and knew almost everything about each other, so Nicola knew that there was something wrong with Dorothy but decided not to pressure her into telling.

Dorothy shook her head, as if answering an unasked question and promptly stood up from the table and left the room, walking outside to stand in the mild March air to calm herself down.

The cool air calmed her down every time she was upset, it was something about the fresh air that seemed to clear her mind. She felt all the craziness in her head almost seep out of her brain, like she was in a sauna and her bad thoughts were being sweated out.

She removed her glasses and placed them in her pocket on her shirt, her eyes closing as she soaked up the sunlight, her head tilting back a little. She took a deep breath in and released it slowly, her eyes opening and watched as her breath rise into the air around her, like it was a puff of smoke from a cigarette.

Out of the sunlight, she saw a small group of kids coming towards her, all sense of calm leaving Dorothy’s body as she knew who was coming. “Ah, David King. I recognised your foul stench as soon as you arrived.”

 

* * *

 

**_Note_ **

Back with more Enemy fanfics, I know. Buuuuut I did want to make a fanfic about David (even though I kind of hate him) and see what happens. This idea came from one of my favourite crackships; Dorothy Gale from Dorothy Must Die and David and I really wanted to use that kind of idea and make my crackship OTP a reality. Unlike my other fanfics, this story will not be split into different parts but it will take place over most of the stories. But like my other stories, I will be using the American age so everyone's about 16/17 in this. This story takes place in the Beautiful Crime universe so don't worry – Addie will be mentioned in this! She just won't be the main focus. Hope you guys enjoy it!

David will properly be in the next chapter, I promise! Sorry it took me so long to get this up; I’ve started my level two of my course and it’s a lot more intense than level one and my life is now just filled with scripts and monologues which leaves almost no time for writing – but I’m determined to do it.  
Thankfully, I have just two weeks left and it’s mostly focusing on our final scenes so there’s a little more room for me to have time to write.  
The brotp between Dorothy and Nicola is so pure – I will protec.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorothy was fully aware of how many people were staring at her behind, somehow, she’d built a sixth sense for it. Ever since the apocalypse happened, boys seemed to finally take an interest in her – not that she really cared. She was too busy surviving to really take an interest back.

Funny how her life had changed in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

Before the apocalypse, all she wanted was boys to notice her. She’d done everything right in her mind; she’d cut her hair, lost weight, started to wear make-up and worn more revealing clothes, like her friends were doing. But nothing came of it, she was just Dorothy Gale – nothing more and nothing less.

It was funny; that the moment she stopped looking for attention from the boys, she got noticed by them.

Walking through the halls, Dorothy ignored the sense of eyes on her behind as she led the group – which now only consisted of David, Jester and a guard – through parliament and towards Nicola’s office, where she guessed that would be the best place to take them. She presumed David would want to talk to Nicola for umpteenth time that month.

Nicola had told her all about David’s seemingly never-ending propositions of an alliance and offerings to be boyfriend and girlfriend – which Nicola always shuddered at that. Dorothy almost felt bad for Nicola, having to constantly deal with David’s advances, even when she didn’t want them. But there was a tiny part of her that was jealous of that kind of attention. To just have one person have their whole attention on you was something that Dorothy wanted, she would’ve traded that for a million men.

Meanwhile, Nicola was jealous that Dorothy had many admirers. Both obvious and not so obvious. In Nicola’s eyes, Dorothy knew she was beautiful and voluptuous and used that to her advantage to get what she wanted. It seemed that almost all the boys she was around fell in love with her, or something close to it. Bozo was completely in love with her, Ryan seemed to be infatuated with her and even Nicola herself seemed to gravitate towards her. Dorothy seemed to have an aura around her and it drew people towards her, like moths to an open flame.

They would never tell each other that they were jealous, however, they’d take those secrets to the grave.

Knocking on Nicola’s door, Dorothy waited for Nicola to allow her to enter before she opened the door a little and peering inside. “Nicola, David’s here to see you – need me to wait outside again?”

Nicola looked up at Dorothy from her desk, her head nodding. “Yeah, I think that would be best. Send them in, please.”

Dorothy nodded, opening the door wider as she turned back towards David and Jester. “You’re up, boys. Good luck because you’re gonna need it – trust me.”

Both David and Jester gulped in unison, looking at each other before walking inside, Dorothy closing the door behind them and walking back towards the lunch hall to wait for the meeting to be over.

**_~#~_ **

After almost an hour of waiting, the meeting was finally over, and Dorothy was finally allowed to see Nicola and ask her what had happened. Meetings with David usually didn’t last that long; they were usually over within ten minutes, rather than dragging on for over an hour.

Dorothy came into Nicola’s study, closing the door firmly behind her before walking over to Nicola by her desk. “What’s the verdict?”

Nicola looked at Dorothy with a look of confusion spread across her pale features. “Huh?”

The brunette rolled her eyes, tossing her chest length hair over her shoulder. “What happened? Usually meetings with His Royal Idiocy are like ten minutes long, so why was it like an hour?”

The redhead slowly nodded, finally understanding Dorothy’s choice of words. “We were discussing a peace treaty and I agreed on one condition… you go with them.”

“Wait, **_what_**?”

"I need you to get close to David and figure out his plans, think you can do that?"

"Sure, but why me?"

"Well, it can't be me and let's be honest, you do have a way with the boys."

Dorothy narrowed her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Are you calling me a slut?"

"Not at all... it’s just that Bozo can't keep his eyes off you when you're around and when the Hunters come around most of them stare continuously at your chest and arse."

"Ah, I get you now. I'll do it, but I won't sleep with the prick; hell will freeze over when that happens."

“Wasn’t even going to suggest that you do that. But you could… y’know, use your assets.”

Dorothy looked away from Nicola and towards the mirror, a hand gently placing on her cheek. Nicola brought Dorothy into a half hug, looking at Dorothy’s reflection, a soft smile on her lips. “You can do this, Dorothy. And you can always ask Ryan or someone at the palace to send messages back to me. If I didn’t believe you could do it, I wouldn’t have put you up for the job.”

The brunette took a deep breath, her shoulders drooping heavily with the breath as she forced a smile. As much as she wanted to back out, she knew she couldn’t. She had a duty to Nicola to perform and she didn’t want to let her down, that would’ve been her greatest unhappiness. She wanted to be perfect in every way – and doing what was expected of her was one way to becoming perfect.

Dorothy nodded once before leaving the office to begin packing her bag to go to Buckingham Palace. She’d been once before on a school trip before the disaster, but she didn’t remember much – all she really remembered was that Green Park was right next to it and Buckingham Palace was almost always busy. But now she was really going to see Buckingham Palace – sure, it was overrun by kids, but she would be getting to see it for what it should’ve been. A place to live.

She didn’t pack much; a few clothes, toiletries, notebooks and her pencil case and of course, the small box under her bed which went with her whenever she left Parliament – which she hadn’t really done in almost nine months. After packing, she looked around her room, taking in every small detail before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Walking outside, she saw David’s party waiting for her. She gulped hard, her hands beginning to sweat a little. This trip to Buckingham Palace would be the first time she properly would’ve been outside of Parliament since the disaster happened and now she was going somewhere new with people she didn’t really know. For all she knew, they could just kill her on their way towards Buckingham Palace and nobody would ever find her.

“You ready to go?” David’s voice brought her out of her moments of thinking, the boredom evident in his voice.

Dorothy nodded, putting on a brave face towards the group as she adjusted the shoulder strap on her bag. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicola, your gayness is showing.  
> I have finally finished my film course which means I have way more time for writing!  
> First update of 2018, whoop whoop! Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year and I can’t wait to see what 2018 brings the world.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Dorothy laid eyes upon Buckingham Palace, she was six years old and she told her mother that one day she would live there and be a princess with a crown. Little did she knew that almost a decade later, she would actually be living in Buckingham Palace and treated like royalty. Well, as close to royalty as she would ever get.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor of her new room, Dorothy looked at the pristine white and gold walls that surrounded her. She felt like she was in the fanciest hotel in the world and was far too afraid to touch anything, even her own bed. Everything just seemed too perfect and clean – a stark contrast to her room back at Westminster which was overrun with books and almost impossible to live in but somehow, she did, and it became home to her.

She was surprised how clean everything was, that even after the year after the world had gone to shit, people still found time to keep Buckingham Palace as clean and as perfect as possible – keeping it in its former glory.

She didn’t know how long she’d be staying at the palace and that thought made her extremely uncomfortable. If she wanted to return home; she would need to send a letter out to Nicola, wait for a reply, arrange for someone to take her home and make the journey across London to get back. It was far too much hassle to really deal with.

Moving to kneel, Dorothy picked up her bag to begin unpacking. Rolling her eyes, she unzipped her bag and emptied her bag by turning it upside down and shaking it, the contents of her bag spilling onto the carpeted floor. Amongst the clothes and other personal belongings, an M9 pistol fell out onto the floor with a hard clang.

Slowly picking it up, Dorothy looked at it carefully, taking in every small detail. She knew vaguely how to use a gun, she’d used a lot of the fake ones at arcades before the disaster, but she figured that it was nothing like using an actual gun. She hoped she would never have to actually use it, but in this world; there was a higher probability of her using it than her not using it.

The gun itself didn’t scare her, but the thought of using it to kill someone else if the time came to it terrified her. Sure, she could probably take down a sicko but another human being? She could never bring herself to do it.

A knock on the door caused her to promptly hide the gun under the small pile of clothes in front of her before she stood up and she called out. “Come in!”

The door opened, revealing David who gave her a slow and awkward wave. “It’s time for dinner, I thought you’d want someone to escort you there.”

Dorothy nodded, giving him a sweet smile as she smoothed out her clothes, walking slowly towards him. “Sure, I’d really appreciate it.”

David took a step to the side, allowing Dorothy to walk past before closing the door behind her and leading her down a hallway and down some stairs, all the while making small talk with her, not that she really minded – she rather enjoyed his company.

The pair arrived at the grand dining hall, the doors opened for them by two boys in red jackets, causing Dorothy to give them a light smile as she passed by them.

David lead Dorothy towards a blond boy wearing a red rugby shirt. “Dorothy, this is Pod; our head of security and he will be your personal bodyguard throughout your stay here.”

Pod smiled for a second before it dropped as soon as David’s words processed in his head. “Wait- ** _what_**? David, I didn’t agree to this.”

David ignored Pod’s protests and continued speaking as if he hadn’t been interrupted, simply raising his hand with his index finger pointing upwards in Pod’s face, quietening him. “Pod, this is Dorothy; the ambassador from Parliament, she’s here on behalf of Nicola.”

Dorothy forced a smile as she held out a hand towards Pod, which he shook firmly, neither of them saying a word to one another – both feeling somewhat awkward due to Pod’s protests and David’s quick decision to make Pod Dorothy’s personal bodyguard.

Sitting down at the extravagant and seemingly endless table, Dorothy began to feel overwhelmed with the amount of people and the glamour of the Palace. All she wanted was to go back to Parliament and be somewhere that was familiar, and she knew she could leave whenever she wanted with no problems or questions.

Food was promptly served – slightly undercooked beef, mashed potatoes and vegetables. A drastic change from the tinned food she used to have at Parliament.

In all honesty, it made her want to vomit.

Almost as soon as the food was on the table, everyone began to stuff their faces, the only sounds in the hall were their chewing and their cutlery clanging against their plates. Dorothy took a few bites of beef and are some vegetables but most of the time, she moved her food around her plate with her fork, almost as if she was making it look like she was eating but in reality, she’d barely touched it.

“Didn’t they feed you back home?” Pod asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, nodding towards Dorothy’s thin frame and her still almost full plate of untouched food. Although everyone was thinner due to the disaster and lack of food, Dorothy seemed to almost be a pile of bones compared to the others around the table.

She had a decent sized chest and behind on her, but compared to the rest of her body, it just looked… _wrong_. It seemed that even before the disaster, she was skinny – no, not just skinny. She was almost wasting away in some areas. Eating disorder perhaps? Pod didn’t want to ask Dorothy about that – it was far too personal. Plus, he didn’t really want to piss off his now main priority.

After a few moments of silence, Dorothy gave him an awkward smile, her shoulders shrugging. “They did, it’s just that I didn’t eat much… I was always busy. Being Nicola’s assistant, it kept me pretty busy.”

Pod swallowed his mouthful of potatoes, already loading up his next forkful. “So, you’re basically like Nicola’s Jester?”

Dorothy shot him a glare. If looks could kill, Pod would’ve died right then and there with the fork full of mashed potatoes still in his hand. “I’m **_nothing_** like Jester.”

“You sort of are; I mean, you’re like her messenger, like Jester-”

“So, you’re assuming that I’m a closeted gay, despite looking like the dictionary definition of a gay, who clearly has a crush on their leader despite having a boyfriend who isn’t actually my boyfriend because I haven’t actually told him that I’m completely in love with him because I don’t know how to compute human emotions other than ‘act like a dick’ or ‘panic’. While all this is happening, I secretly have photos of my mental boyfriend which I use to masturbate to before crying every night because he’ll never be mine. Sure, I’m **_exactly_** like Jester.”

And with that, Dorothy pushed herself away from the table and left the room, leaving everyone at the table stunned and speechless.


End file.
